MH4U: Palicoes
=Palicoes= Palicoes can join your hunter on Quests and help you hunt monsters and gather items. Main Palico and Sub Palico You can bring one Main and one Sub Palico with you on a Quest. If you want to bring Palicoes with you on a Quest, your first one must be your Main Palico. A second, Sub Palico can be selected from the Palicoes you have recruited. Main Palicoes are created when you first start the game and create your character. They are with you from the very beginning of the story. Recruiting and Dismissing Sub Palicoes Recruiting Sub Palicoes can be discovered while on a Quest or received from other players. There are also special downloadable Palicoes that you can recruit. You can scout Wild Palicoes by talking to them. Wild Palicoes that you have scouted will appear at the end of the quest, and you'll be given the choice of whether to recruit them or not. (If you abandon a quest, you cannot recruit any Palicoes.) Dismissing You can dismiss Palicoes via the Palico Board found in your house or on Sunsnug Isle, or by selecting Palicoes from the menu. Dismissed Palicoes cannot be recruited again. Your Main Palico cannot be dismissed. *If you reacquire or redownload Palicoes, their level and equipment will be reset. 1st Stringers and Reserves Except for your Main Palico, you can set Palicoes to be either 1st Stringers or on Reserve. 1st Stringers You can assign Palicoes to special training or to accompany you on quests while in your house or on Sunsnug Isle. You can set up to five 1st Stringers at one time. Sub Palicoes who are on your 1st Stringer list can affect the Forte of your Main Palico. Reserves While they won't be training or accompanying you on quests, Palicoes on reserve can help you in other ways on Sunsnug Isle. Palicoes on reserve will have their equipment removed and sent to the Palico Box. Palico Statuses Enthusiasm When a Palico's Enthusiasm is high, their actions during a quest and when you use them at any village facility will come with added bonuses. You can recover Enthusiasm by making them rest or by feeding them. Forte A Palico's inclination during a quest. There is a special Forte reserved only for your Main Palico that can be influenced by other Palicoes' Fortes. For example, if Palicoes other than the Main Palico possess the Healing Forte, the Main Palico will also use the Recovery Forte. If you want your Main Palico to use a variety of moves, make sure you have Palicoes with different Fortes on your 1st Stringer list. Forte Types Palicoes have a variety of different Fortes to help your hunter during a quest. Leadership A Forte reserved only for the Main Palico. This Forte wildly changes depending on the 1st Stringers's Fortes. "I'm an old paw at this. Put me with lots of my pals, and I'll cherry pick from their skills!" Ability: Grudge Attack Fighting "A weapons pro like me will dish out Felyne Fury Combos and power you up with Demon Horns!" Ability: Felyne Fury Combo Protection "I'll block meownsters' attacks and mock 'em to draw fire. I play the Armor Horn, too!" Ability: Provoker *''There is no skill for 3 Protection Palicoes.'' Support "I purrvide intel on meownster locations and status. I'm handy with Shock Traps, too!" Ability: Cat Nap Healing Recovers the hunter's Health or recovers Poison/Stench status. "I'll blow a Health Horn or drop recovery items if you get in a purrdicament." Ability: Parting Gift Bombing "I use barrel bombs to blow up beastly meownsters! ...Furrgive me if I hit you, too." Ability: Mad Bomber Stealing "If a meownster gets careless, I'll frisk it for materials! Oh, and I like big boomerangs." Ability: Thievery Treasure "Meow? Go on the offensive? Perish the thought! Purrcifists like me prefer gathering." Ability: Gatherpaw Launching Sends the hunter high into the air, creating an opportunity for a jump attack. "Use me to leap up onto meownsters! I'll back you up with my Field Horn too!" Ability: Cat-apult Stamina "My beautiful meowling will spurr you on and stop your Stamina from depleting!" Ability: Meowrale Boost Team Attacks A powerful cooperative technique that requires two Palicoes. The type of attack depends on the Palicoes, and its effectiveness depends on their level. Bonus effects are tied to the Enthusiasm of the Main Palico. Rath-of-Meow "I'll blast at targets using my Meownzer tank. I do more damage at higher Levels!" Purrtuoso "I'll up your meowximum Health and Stamina and heal you. I do better when me Level is high!" Flying Bomb "I'll leap onto meownsters and slow 'em down. The higher our Level, the longer I purrsist." Target Priority Indicates which type of monster a Palico will attack when both small and large monsters are present. Target priority is dependent on the type of head equipment a Palico has equipped. Palico Skills Each Palico possess their own unique skill. These skills can be activated during a quest, a Meownster Hunter quest, or at the Casting Machine. Palico Facilities Deploy/Train Settings You can set your Palico settings via the Palico Board in your house or at Sunsnug Isle. Deploy Your Main Palico will accompany you on a quest when they are set to Deploy. You can also set one Sub Palico to Deploy. If your Main Palico is not set to Deploy, you cannot bring a Sub Palico with you. Train Palicoes will train either in your house or at Sunsnug Isle when set to Train. Even though they're not on a quest, training allows Palicoes to boost their status slightly. However, they will not train if their Enthusiasm is too low. Rest Palicoes will rest and slowly build up the Enthusiasm.